Meurs Omgrage, Meurs
by Habby
Summary: Traduction de Die Umbridge, die de Dragon Mistress. Qui déteste Ombrage? Moi moi! Qui aime Sirius? Moi moi! Qui aime les couteaux? Sirius, Sirius!


Disclaimer de Dragon Mistress : Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter. Dans le cas du Professeur Ombrage, j'en suis CONTENTE. S'il vous plaît, aucune poursuite en justice, je n'ai rien qui a de la valeur.

Disclaimer de la traductrice : Je ne possède rien de ce qui est écrit ici. Tout appartient à la grande **Dragon Mistress** et aussi à **J.K**. Moi, je n'ai fait que m'amuser en traduisant tout ça! Bonne lecture!

Résumé de Dragon Mistress: Cette maudite bonne femme d'Ombrage m'a irrité comme l'ENFER quand j'ai lu l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je ne peux pas la SUPPORTER. Et la retenue qu'elle a donnée à Harry était HORRIBLE! De l'autre côté, j'addooooooorrre Sirius et il est **vraiment** protecteur d'Harry dooonc…Qu'arrive-t-il quand Harry raconte à Sirius sa retenue que Ombrage lui a donné? Complètement UA!

Avertissement de l'auteure: Personnes folles impliquées et slash RL/SB

Double avertissement de la traductrice : Ce one-shot est interdit aux personnes cyniques/sarcastiques/méchantes/possédant un gilet qui est écrit « Unicorn Power » dessus qui ne font que reviewer pour dire des commentaires blessants parce qu'ils ne sont pas capable de se lâcher la pilule et de rire un bon coup parfois pour des stupidités. Bien, dans la vie, il en faut des choses comme ça, et **Dragon Mistress** et **moi** sommes les salvatrices des personnes trop coincées.

Donc, passez votre chemin si vous n'êtes venu ici que pour critiquer!

Merci!

P.S. Unicorn Power!

* * *

Meurs, Ombrage, Meurs

* * *

Harry soupira avec soulagement, trempant sa main dans le bol de solution de murtlap (1) qu'Hermione lui avait donné. « Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux. » Ron chercha son essaie des lunes de Saturne. « Cette vache d'Ombrage ne pourra pas s'en sortir avec ça », dit-il furieusement, notant comment la solution de murtlap a changé du jaunâtre à un orange pâle à cause de la main meurtrie d'Harry. « Tu devrais te plaindre à Dumbledore. » « Je ne peux pas », soupira Harry. « Tu sais que si je me plains, Fudge aura juste un autre exemple pour prouver comment Dumbledore et moi sommes fous. »

Hermione secoua sa tête, prenant gentiment Harry par le poignet et sortant sa main du bol pour l'examiner de près. « Elle est un vieux crapaud vicieux, » dit-elle tristement, remettant la main d'Harry dans le bol. « Si seulement il y avait un moyen pour se débarrasser d'elle… »

Pas plus tard qu'Hermione eut parlé qu'une voix dit : « Salut tout le monde! » Harry, Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête pour voir la tête de Sirius dans le foyer, leur faisant un grand sourire.

« Ça va? » demanda Sirius, puis il remarqua la main de son filleul. « Dans quoi es-tu en train de tremper ta main? Du Kool-Aid à l'orange? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main? »

« Tu déteste ça quand Remus te demande trois questions en même temps, pourquoi tu le fais à moi? » soupira Harry. « C'est de la solution de murtlap. »

« Pourquoi es-tu en train de tremper ta main là-dedans? » questionna Sirius, semblant concerné. « Mauvaise morsure avec un crabe-de-feu dans ton Soins aux Créateurs Magiques? »

« Non, Gobe-Planche ne nous laissera rien étudier de plus intéressant que des brindilles marchantes, » grommela Harry.

« C'était cette vache d'Ombrage, » dit Ron.

L'expression de Sirius devint si sombre et si rempli de haine que les enfants le regardèrent avec surprise et se sentirent un peu effrayés. « _Dolorès_ Ombrage? Cette salope qui travaille pour Fudge? »

« Oui, elle, » dit Harry.

« Est-ce que vous la connaissez? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas personnellement, mais c'est elle qui a fait que c'est quasiment impossible pour Remus d'avoir un travail, » gronda férocement Sirius. « J'aimerais la faire rencontrer Lunard une certaine nuit, je peux vous le dire! » Il tourna son regard vers son filleul.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait? Montre-moi! »

Réticent mais incapable de dire non à l'expression furieuse du visage de son parrain, Harry extrait sa main du bol de la solution de murtlap, alla au foyer, se mit à genoux, et montra sa main, racontant à Sirius toute l'histoire.

Harry avait pensé qu'il avait vu Sirius dans sa plus grande colère cette nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais il avait eu clairement tort.

« Elle t'a fait ça? » soupira Sirius, sa voix si étranglée de rage qu'il ne pouvait pas parler fort. Il était vraiment effrayant, semblant plus épeurant qu'il avait été quand Harry pensait encore qu'il était un meurtrier. Presque pour lui-même il marmonna : « Elle est après mon petit copain, essayant de le conduire à la mort par la pauvreté ou peu importe, et coupe en morceau la main de mon filleul pour juste dire la vérité… »

Il les regarda, ses yeux bleu nuit maintenant noir. « Harry, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je vais…te voir bientôt, ok? Prends soin de cette main. »

« Euh, certain, Sirius, » dit Harry avec surprise, et la tête de Sirius disparut du foyer dans un « pop! » après un court hochement de Ron et Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire? » demanda Hermione anxieusement.

« Sais pas, mais connaissant Sirius, quelque chose de gros, d'inattendu, et qui va le renvoyer à Azkaban. » dit Ron, toujours fixant l'endroit où la tête de Sirius a été quelques secondes avant.

« Arg, tu as probablement raison », grogna Hermione, et jeta un regarde à son propre essaie de Saturne. « Oh, je ne peux plus réfléchir pour ce soir. Je m'en vais me coucher. »

« Ça sonne comme une drôle de bonne idée, marmonna entre ses dents Ron, se levant.

« Je seconde, bâilla Harry, les suivant jusqu'aux escaliers, toujours en train de tremper sa main dans la solution de murtlap.

£££

Le lendemain après le déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient trop occupés à discuter de ce que Sirius a dû s'imager pour s'inquiéter plus de leur nourriture. Fred et George les rejoignirent et leur demandèrent ce qui allait mal ; murmurant aussi doucement que possible, Harry les informa.

« Vous pensez que Sirius s'est penché sur une revanche? » soupira Fred.

« Ça sonne comme lui, non? » grommela George. « Regarde-le donner Kreattur à Ombrage ou quelque chose… »

« Kreattur en sait trop sur l'Ordre, » dit Harry en désespoir, s'effondrant sur sa chaise. « D'un côté, Ombrage est – »

**BANG**

Les portes du Grand Hall s'ouvrirent soudainement, coupant Harry dans sa phrase, et de même fit taire tout le monde dans le Hall tandis qu'ils se retournaient tous pour regarder vers l'entrée.

Sirius Black était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, brillant. Ignorant complètement les marmonnements qui commençaient à ponctuer le silence, il passa entre les tables des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle en quelques foulés jusqu'à la table des enseignants, ses yeux bleu nuit fixant Dolorès Ombrage. Il fit un soupire imposant, ses robes noirs ondulant autour de lui, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant à la taille, flottant derrière lui, et son regard meurtrier fixé sur le vieux crapaud stupide à côté de Dumbledore

Ombrage souriait gentiment et ses cils battaient comme il approchait.

« _Hum hum_. Sirius Black! Comme c'est…_charmant_ de te joindre à nous! » Elle prit sa baguette.

Sirius atteint la table des enseignants. Il prit sa baguette et la lança à travers la pièce. Il y eut un bruit de gargouillement comme elle entrait dans le porridge de quelqu'un. Soudain, il se pencha par-dessus la table et attrape Ombrage par le collet de ses robes, la soulevant tout entier dans les airs. Elle cria de protestation et essaya de le frapper dans l'entrejambe, mais plus qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, et plus que Sirius la tenait plus haut, ses coups étaient ignorés sur les côtes de Sirius.

« Toi…vieille…VACHE, » grogna Sirius, secouant Ombrage aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. « Toi…CRAPAUD. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione cachèrent leurs rires derrière leurs mains ; pendant qu'ils riaient, Harry sentit une main sur son épaule et il aperçut Remus Lupin lui souriant, ses yeux ambrés et dorés scintillant.

« Remus! » « Je suis venu avec Siri pour voir comment il allait s'arranger avec cette femme horrible, » dit Remus rapidement. « Et je dois dire que je suis content que ça va aussi loin. »

Cela semblait l'attitude de tout le monde dans le Hall, professeurs inclus. Tout le monde regardait avec intérêt Sirius secouer Ombrage si fort que des aiguilles, des modèles de napperons à tricoter, des chats de porcelaines, et des objets de torture sortaient hors de ses poches.

« QU'EST-C'QUE TU PENSES QUE T'ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE, HEIN? » rugit Sirius, sa voix en écho dans le Grand Hall. « '' JE NE DOIS PAS DIRE DES MENSONGES?'' BIEN, ON SAIT TOUS QUE **TU** TRAVAILLES POUR FUDGE, SEULEMENT QUELQU'UN COMME LUI EST ASSEZ **BÊTE** POUR IGNORER LE RETOUR DE VOLDEMORT! »

Personne ne frissonna au nom de Voldemort, pour un changement ; ils étaient trop occupés à rester bouche bée à cette vue. Sirius laissa tomber Ombrage sur le sol, atteint sa ceinture et en sortit un énorme couteau. Il était si gros qu'il ressemblait plus à une machette qu'à un couteau. (« Je connais ce couteau! » soupira Ron d'excitation. « C'est celui avec qui il a passé proche de me tuer en troisième année! ») Sirius regarda calmement Ombrage, qui essayait de rassembler ses détestables napperons et chats de porcelaine.

« Tu auras beaucoup de trouble! » couina-t-elle, jetant des regards mauvais à Sirius. « Quand je te reporterais au Ministère, ça sera adieu l'âme de Black! »

« Commence à courir, » dit Sirius calmement, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le commentaire d'Ombrage sur son âme.

Ombrage rit un peu. « M'as-tu entendu? »

« Oui, je t'ai entendu, » dit Sirius gentiment. Il leva son couteau à ses lèvres et fit courir le bout de la lame sur le long de sa langue. (Remus gémit longuement à côté d'Harry ; Harry ne voyait pas vraiment le sex appeal d'un homme avec un couteau, mais il l'ignora.) « Et j'ai dit, commence à courir. »

Ombrage regarda fixement Sirius, ses yeux s'élargissant tellement que sa ressemblance à un crapaud était plus forte. Il lui sourit doucement, et ses yeux clignotèrent en regardant la lame de son couteau. Avec un couinement effrayé, elle s'enfuit du Hall aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient la porter.

Sirius sourit et alla avec désinvolture vers la table des professeurs, sélectionnant des beignes à la gelée dans un panier sur la table et commença à manger. Tout le monde le fixait.

« Amour, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » dit Remus, sa voix faisant un écho autour du silence obstiné dans le Hall. (Plusieurs élèves s'évanouirent de leur siège par surprise ; personne ne savait sauf Harry, Hermione et les Weasley que Sirius et Remus étaient amants.)

« Je mange Remmie, » dit Sirius. « Duh. »

« Mais elle va probablement aller avertir le Ministère que vous êtes ici! » gémit Hermione.

Sirius laissa sortir son usuel rire qui ressemblait à un jappement de chien. « Elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose sans sa baguette, » il lança, pointant où le bout de la baguette d'Ombrage dépassait du bol de porridge. « Et elle ne peut pas courir très loin avec ces petites choses qu'elle appelle jambes – Je vais l'attraper dans une minute, » il sourit, montrant ses grandes jambes (Remus gémit encore). « Je dois lui donner une avance, hein? » Il finit son beigne et secoua ses mains pour en enlever le sucre, et vida un gobelet de lait.

« D'accord, je suis prêt, » dit Sirius, reprenant son couteau. « J'y vais! » et il courut hors du Grand Hall. Curieux, Harry, Ron, et Hermione allèrent le suivre, joints par Fred, George, Remus, et éventuellement l'école entière. Ils s'arrêtèrent incertains dans l'entrée du hall, regardant autour pour voir Sirius, mais il n'était pas là. Puis un horrifiant cri surgit dans le silence, faisant écho autour de l'école…

« **DOLORÈS!** »

Ombrage, comme Sirius l'avait prédit, n'était pas rendu très loin. Elle entendit Black, fou furieux, hurlant son nom, et étouffant un cri derrière ses petites et potelées mains. Elle entra dans la première porte qu'elle trouva – et se retrouva dans un autre couloir, face-à-face avec Black.

« Tu t'enfuis, Dolorès? » demanda Sirius doucement. « Tut, tut, je pensais que Fudge t'avait enseigné comment n'avoir pas peur. »

« Toi espèce de cinglé! » dit Ombrage, le souffle coupé, serrée à son cou par son stupide cardigan rose et elle s'éloigna de lui. "Tuer – treize personnes – laisser le Lord Noir aux Potter – tu – tu as un petit ami! Et il est un _loup-garou_, en plus de ça!

-Qu'est-ce que mes préférences sexuelles viennent dans tout _ça_? soupira Sirius, courant une main dans ses longs et soyeux cheveux. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Tu sais, c'est à cause de toi si Remus se sent encore plus mal sur le fait qu'il est un loup-garou qu'il l'était quand nous étions des gamins. Foutue merde, femme, tu es _diabolique_. Tout ce que tu as fait à Harry – » il secoua sa tête tristement. « MAINTENANT TU DOIS MOURIR! » il gronda et sauta sur elle.

Avec un hurlement, Ombrage se retourna et courut sur le chemin d'où elle venait, consciente que Black était en train de la pourchasser. Elle courut jusqu'en bas des escaliers, à travers l'entrée du hall, et dehors sur le terrain, toujours en criant et ignorant totalement le groupe d'élèves et de professeurs la regardant. Les seuls étudiants semblant concernés étaient Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, et Crabbe et Goyle. Ils essayaient de former une barrière au pied des escaliers pour stopper Sirius comme il venait, pourchassant Ombrage ; Sirius fit un saut en hauteur et vola au-dessus de leurs têtes, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il atterrit sans être blessé et continua à suivre Ombrage.

-Oh, poop, dit en faisant une moue Drago.

-Double poop! dit Pansy.

-Heheheheh…poop! balancèrent Crabbe et Goyle stupidement.

Tout le monde ignora le manque d'intelligence du quatuor Serpentard et sortirent en masse sur le terrain de l'école. Actuellement, Sirius était en train de chasser Ombrage autour et autour d'une des statues d'ours ailé, son couteau tenant haut, hurlant : « POIGNARDE POIGNARDE POIGNARDE! TUE TUE TUE! »

Bien, vous avez à donner à Ombrage quelques crédits – la peur d'être hachée en pièces par un homme gay psychopathe avec un couteau lui a donné une sorte de vitesse surhumaine. Mais, bien sûr, elle était gênée par ses petites jambes et le fait qu'elle était trop grosse. Elle courut de l'autre côté du terrain, serpentant autour des rosiers, pendant que Sirius la pourchassait, toujours hurlant : « POIGNARDE POIGNARDE POIGNARDE! TUE TUE TUE! »

Tous les élèves commencèrent à applaudir, et les premières années sautèrent, excités. Même les professeurs devaient travailler fort pour retenir leur joie. Remus sautait de haut en bas, agitant la main joyeusement à Sirius, qui s'arrêta et lui agita la main en retour, et souffla un baiser.

« Attrape-la, amour! » lança Remus. « Je vais te faire un extra cette nuit si tu le fais! »

Sirius bava et dut presser son mouchoir contre son soudain saignement de nez. (comme un personnage d'anime japonais) Une fois qu'il eut arrêté l'écoulement de sang, il reprit sa chasse avec un incroyable enthousiasme. « POIGNARDE POIGNARDE POIGNARDE! TUE TUE TUE! »

« Attrape-la, Sirius! » cria Harry, alors que Ron, Hermione et lui déployèrent une bannière géante qu'ils avaient conjurés de nulle part. Il était écrit **GO SIRIUS** en lettres d'or. Les professeurs et les étudiants conjurèrent tous des drapeaux et des bannières eux aussi ; même Rogue faisait flotter un petit minuscule drapeau avec le nom de Sirius dessus. (2)

« Apprends à cette vieille vache une leçon! » brailla Ron.

« POIGNARDE POIGNARDE POIGNARDE! TUE TUE TUE! » chantèrent les élèves et les enseignants. « POIGNARDE POIGNARDE POIGNARDE! »

Ombrage poussa un cri aigu, regardant frénétiquement tout autour pour une échappatoire. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Le lac! Poussant un cri de triomphe, elle sauta dans l'eau.

«Pense-t-elle que Siri va s'en faire pour un peu d'eau? » demanda Remus, regardant Ombrage nager jusqu'au milieu du lac. Sirius s'arrêta au bord du lac. Il regarda Ombrage nager une minute ou deux, puis remit son couteau à sa ceinture. « Qu'est-il en train de faire? » demanda le Professeur Flitwick.

Cela ne prit pas grand temps pour savoir ce que Sirius attendait. Juste comme Ombrage rejoignait le milieu du lac, un gros tentacule blanc s'éleva de l'eau et s'enroula autour de sa taille! Ombrage cria et frappa furieusement le tentacule, lequel était en train de l'emmener sous l'eau. « Aidez-moi! » gémit-elle à la dernière personne au monde qui le ferait – Sirius, debout sur le bord du lac. Sirius commença à rire hystériquement et éclata sur le sol, où il se coucha, toujours en riant comme un fou. « T'-T'AIDER! Après tout ce que tu as fait à Remmie et Harry? Après que tu ailles insulter mon goût de relations? Tu dois être en train de te _foutre_ de moi, chère! »

« NOOOOOOOOOOON! » gémit Ombrage, et ses protestations se désintégrèrent dans un bruit de bulles comme elle se faisait tirer sous le lac. L'eau commença à se mousser et devint rouge.

Sirius se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant sur le chemin de l'école. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Remus coururent pour le rencontrer. Sirius donna un baiser trempé sur les lèvres de Remus et donna à Harry un gros câlin.

« Bien fait, Sirius, mon pote, » dit Ron, faisant un grand sourire. « 'Jamais pensé que tu aurais été celui que nous aurait débarrassé de cette vieille vache. »

« Ah, ce n'était pas moi, » dit Sirius avec modestie. « Je l'ai juste chassé jusque dans le lac. Le calmar géant a fait tout le sale travail. »

Dumbledore arriva rapidement vers eux et prit la main de Sirius dans les deux siennes, la serrant frénétiquement. « Bien joué, bien joué, je ne peux pas croire que tu as finalement pu la faire taire – Sirius, je veux que TU sois le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal à partir de maintenant! »

« MOI! » demanda Sirius, faisant de grands yeux. Wow, Dumbledore, monsieur, je suis – Je suis flatté – mais qu'est-ce que le Ministère va dire? »

« Je vais vous dire ce que le Ministère va dire! » dit une voix furieuse. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Cornelius Fudge tempêtant sur la pelouse, renfrogné et tordant son chapeau melon vert entre ses poings. « NON! NON! NON! Je ne vais PAS avoir Black enseignant NULLE PART! Je vais appeler les Détracteurs CETTE FOIS – nous allons finalement administrer le Baiser que nous avons dû attendre toutes ces années – tes jours sont FINIS, Black! Attends jusqu'à ce que je – ack! »

Sirius sourit tandis que le tentacule saisit Fudge et le tira sous l'eau. « Bien, Dumbledore, il semble que vous pouvez être le Ministre de la Magie maintenant… »

Et ils vécurent heureux à jamais.

* * *

FIN

* * *

(1) _J'ai cherché dans le livre 5 et je n'ai pas trouvé une quelconque place où il parle de cette potion ni dans l'Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter. _

(2) _J'ai fait un dessin de ce moment émouvant! Donc, si vous voulez le voir, vous allez dans ma bio, ma page web, cliquez sur le lien (mon lj), rendu à mon lj, vous regardez à droite et cliquez sur 'Mémoires'. Ensuite, descendez jusqu'à attendre le mois de Juillet et cliquez sur le petit 1 en dessous du 6 juillet. Vous devriez voir mon entrée et le dessin sous lj-cut. Et si vous le voulez bien, me laisser un petit message me ferait plaisir ;)_

_Après ce blablatage intensif, je vous laisse à vos reviews les gens ;) C'est ma première traduction alors j'espère qu'elle a été appréciée! _

_Message spécial de dernière minute : Je mets _**« Les Sept jours avant »**_en pose pour manque de temps et d'intérêt. Je continuerai sûrement cette fiction un peu plus tard! Voilà!_


End file.
